


Why has no one thought of this yet?!

by PokemonSoldier



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), John Wick (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonSoldier/pseuds/PokemonSoldier
Summary: Okay so, I had an idea that I’ve not seen enough of so, I am making it public so I can see more of it just because it is too awesome not to.
Kudos: 2





	Why has no one thought of this yet?!

**Author's Note:**

> Or, pretty much, Webb(y) (Vander)Quack

John Wick, but it is Webby being the trained assassin we all know she is. The idea is loose to interpretation and implementation. Can range from taking scenes from the movies and inserting Webby (and even other DuckTales characters) into them, making scenes inspired by famous ones from the movies (‘With a Pencil’ and ‘Gun Shopping’ come to mind), or just taking the idea of Webby being a skilled killer and running with it.  
She (and other chars who are otherwise kids) would likely be an adult, because of course, but most else (who she worked for, etc) is up to the imagination.

Here is an example scenario:  
First movie plot, but Webby worked for Beagles, retired to settle down with Lena. Beakley dies of age, Webby grieves over losing her grandmother but is comforted by Lena, etc. Big Time, over something happening, breaks in with his brothers, beats Webby, and kills Lena. And the rest, well, you know what will happen and how things like dialogue and interactions could be changed.

* * *

Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this should convince you if you weren’t already:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/ducktales/comments/gdpvid/webby_and_duck_wick/


End file.
